


Bye Bye Bye

by elipie



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Eduardo make angsty faces to a 90s boy band song, which just so happens to be sung by the actor playing their homewrecker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bye Bye Bye

Played at VividCon 2011's Nearly New, Wincon 2011, and BASCon 2011


End file.
